Boromir de Gondor
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: Harry siempre ha querido tener una vida normal, pero eso parece ser precisamente lo único que nunca logra tener. Cuando parecía haber cumplido su sueño, un senescal se interesa por él. Y ya nada volverá a ser como antes. No cuando la guerra amenaza con destruir este nuevo mundo. Y sobre todo no cuando su corazón y su alma deciden tomar diferentes direcciones. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que empecé a escribir hace algún tiempo cuando se me ocurrió una noche. Estaba buscando crossovers en los que la pareja principal fueran Harry y Boromir, pero solo encontré uno en inglés y pensé, ¿por qué no escribir uno? Espero que os guste. Se aceptan críticas.

Capítulo 1

Harry suspiró mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol desde el banco de piedra en el que estaba sentado.

La cautela de la guerra no había desaparecido y le había impedido ser capaz de lidiar con sus recuerdos. A veces había llegado a desear poder obliviarse a sí mismo.

Habían pasado dos años, dos años desde que había llegado a Arda.

Había derrotado a Voldemort y había puesto fin a la guerra. Tras dos duros años de entrenamiento y de lucha constante, todo había acabado y la mayoría de sus amigos estaban vivos.

El Ejército de Hogwarts, como había sido rebautizado el ED tras la muerte de Dumbledore, había perdido a varios miembros. Entre ellos estaban Colin Creevy y Lavender Brown.

El golpe más duro, sin embargo, fueron Ron y Hermione. Y Harry sabía que nunca se perdonaría por no haber impedido el terrible destino de sus amigos.

Luna y Neville, entre otros, habían sobrevivido. Y Draco. No sin cicatrices, todos tenían alguna, fuera más o menos visible; estaban vivos y cuerdos. No podían pedir más.

Ellos tres, junto a los gemelos Weasley, habían intentado ayudar a Harry a recuperarse de la guerra, pero no era capaz. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía olvidar quién era.

El mundo mágico lo veía como su salvador, su héroe. Y eso solo implicaba más responsabilidades.

El público tenían unas expectativas sobre él: su héroe se convertiría en auror, se casaría joven con una preciosa bruja de buena familia, continuaría su línea con dos hijos idénticos a él y una hija con sus ojos y el pelo de su madre y sería el siguiente Dumbledore, el siguiente líder de la Luz.

El ministerio, por su parte, trataba de apropiarse el mérito por los logros del joven mago, sin conseguirlo. En última instancia, intentaron controlarlo, convertirlo en otro de sus peones, prometiéndole una posición en el cuerpo de aurores e incluso una promoción a jefe de departamento.

Harry no había satisfecho a ninguno.

Había continuado comandando el Ejército de Hogwarts, encerrando a cada mortífago o miembro corrupto del ministerio que quedara libre, hasta que algo lo cambió todo.

Ocurrió durante una pelea con mortífagos. Uno de ellos había lanzado la maldición asesina hacia Neville y Harry sabía que el chico no tendría tiempo de esquivarla.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se interpuso entre ambos y la brillante luz verde lo golpeó directamente en el pecho.

Debería haberlo matado, debería haber drenado su magia y detenido su corazón. Debería haberle concedido paz.

Por desgracia, las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles para Harry. Una vez más, hizo honor a su título como el Niño-Que-Vivió y Señor de la Muerte.

Se había levantado del suelo y, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraño o inusual, que en su caso podría considerarse el caso, había continuado luchando.

Fue horas más tardes, sentado en un sillón junto al fuego en Grimmauld Place, cuando las implicaciones de lo ocurrido cayeron sobre él y se rompió completamente.

Esa noche lloró durante horas hasta que calló inconsciente y ni Kreacher ni Sombra pudieron hacer nada para consolarlo.

Al día siguiente, Harry trató de librarse de las Reliquias, trató de destruirlas, pero de alguna manera, siempre encontraban una manera de volver a él.

Desde ese día, Harry no volvió a ser el mismo. Se dedicó aún más a la caza de los mortífagos y puso en práctica las tácticas más temerarias él solo.

Sus amigos y compañeros notaron el cambio. Harry era un gran actor, pero si había alguien que lo conocía bien, eran los miembros del EH.

Mientras él se dedicaba cada vez más a cambiar el mundo mágico, ellos se dedicaron a cuidar de él, a apoyarlo cuando los necesitara sin que tuviera que pedirlo, a ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos y a sanar.

Pero Harry sabía que nada que ellos hicieran podría curarlo, estaba roto más allá de ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse.

Y él veía lo que eso les estaba haciendo a sus amigos, lo más cercano a una familia que tenía. Podía ver, sentir, su dolor. Dolor por él, por no poder hacer más para ayudarle.

Y eso le partía aún más el corazón. Ellos no debían sufrir por su culpa, no ahora que al fin la guerra había acabado y podían tener una vida normal.

Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando, tras morir tres veces más y volver a la vida como si no fuera nada, aceptó una oferta de los Valar.

Se habían presentado como los guardianes de Arda, también conocida como la Tierra Media. Habían visto su sufrimiento y querían darle un regalo para aliviarlo.

Cuando le ofrecieron ir a este nuevo mundo y empezar una nueva vida, no le importó que fuera un mundo propenso a las guerras y la muerte, Harry quería alejarse del suyo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por sus amigos.

Y por sí mismo. Tenía que darse la oportunidad de sanar, por muy imposible que creyera que fuera.

A pesar de todo, lo que lo llevó a aceptar la oferta de Mandos inmediatamente fue la mención de unos seres tan eternos como el mismo: los elfos.

No fue hasta varias semanas después cuando realmente pensó en la promesa de Nienna: en Arda encontraría a su verdadero compañero.

Para Harry era difícil de creer después de la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, pero tener un poco de esperanza no podía hacer ningún daño, ¿verdad?

Así que, de esa forma era como se habían encontrado en un nuevo y fascinante mundo, con nuevas y diferentes criaturas.

Harry había descubierto que los Valar no lo habían enviado sin recursos. Al despertar, Sombra estaba a su lado y su monedero de piel de moke que Hagrid le había regalado antes de la guerra colgaba de su cuello, como siempre con todas sus pertenencias, aunque los Valar habían incluido el contenido de sus bóvedas de Gringotts.

Su primer contacto con los "nativos" no había sido precisamente placentero, pensó soltando una risita. Sin duda, no para los orcos que lo habían atacado.

Había escogido una dirección al azar y había andado durante unos días, hasta que llegó a una aldea.

Nunca se había sentido tan alegre de que resolver el enigma de la esfinge en su cuarto año hubiera reforzado su habilidad de hablar pársel al punto de darle la capacidad de hablar cualquier idioma que existiera. Incluidos los de otros mundos, al parecer.

Había pasado unos días en el pequeño pueblo y averiguado lo que había podido, entre otras cosas que se encontraba en el reino de Gondor, antes de dirigirse hacia la capital, minas Tirith.

No había sido difícil encajar allí, teniendo en cuenta que Harry siempre había tenido una gran habilidad para adaptarse.

Había encontrado trabajo como sirviente en el castillo, aunque no lo necesitara en absoluto, y se había dedicado a pasar desapercibido y escuchar.

El palacio, especialmente su biblioteca, habían sido una gran fuerte de información, tal y como había esperado.

Por otro lado, había sido un gran alivio cuando había descubierto que en este mundo eran mucho menos prejuiciosos que en el suyo. Las relaciones entre hombres eran una ocurrencia poco común, pero no mal vista como en el mundo muggle. Harry había asimilado hacía tiempo que su sexualidad se orientaba más hacia su propio género. Y los magos, a los que había descubierto que allí llamaban Istaris, eran pocos y reverenciados.

Saber que ya no tenía restricciones o expectativas que cumplir le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Decidió que se quedaría en minas Tirith por un tiempo, familiarizándose con su nuevo mundo y la gente que vivía en él, aprendiendo sobre las diferentes razas. Y, cuando estuviera listo, visitaría las ciudades élficas.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había tomado esa decisión, desde que había llegado a Arda, y Harry sabía que pronto dejaría Gondor y, con ello, minas Tirith. No había nada que lo retuviera allí.

El joven mago sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su mente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia del sol del atardecer sobre su cara.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Boromir era un hombre satisfecho con su vida. Era hijo del senescal del gran reino de Gondor, posición que algún día el heredaría.

El príncipe de Gondor había llegado a ser uno de los capitanes más admirados y era el guardián de la Torre Blanca.

Era un guerrero respetado y conocido como un hombre de honor.

En ningún momento pasó por su mente que pudiera haber algo que faltara en su vida.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Boromir caminaba por sus jardines privados pensando en las últimas noticias que había recibido. La actividad en Mordor se había incrementado y los orcos atacaban más a menudo.

Hacía tan solo unas semanas desde que había luchado junto a su hermano y sus hombres para reconquistar Osgiliath de manos de una nueva raza de orcos.

Estos nuevos monstruos mejorados se habían atrevido a atacar la antigua capital y algunas aldeas más cercanas a Minas Tirith, y eso lo tenía preocupado.

El sol acababa de empezar a ponerse cuando había decidido salir a dar un paseo y en ese momento sus rayos teñían de rojo y dorado los jardines.

Se dirigió a un pequeño templete que sabía se encontraba escondido allí y se detuvo ante la visión que lo recibió.

Frente a él, sentado en un banco de piedra, se encontraba el ser más hermoso que había visto, mucho más hermoso que ningún elfo que conociera.

Por un momento se preguntó si no se trataría precisamente de un elfo, pero sus orejas, redondas, lo descartaban.

Era un joven de no más de veinte años, con el pelo negro como la noche más oscura rozando sus hombros.

Contrastaba fuertemente con su pálida tez, a la que el sol del atardecer le daba un tono dorado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las largas y oscuras pestañas acariciando sus mejillas, y el rostro de elegantes rasgos vuelto hacia el sol.

Boromir repasó con sus ojos los entreabiertos labios rosados y tragó saliva. Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso adelante y sostuvo el aliento.

Debía de haber hecho algún ruido porque el joven se levantó de un salto y se volvió hacia él con un movimiento tan rápido que apenas pudo seguirlo.

Un par de orbes más verdes y brillantes que las más hermosas esmeraldas se clavaron en él y sintió que volvía a quedarse sin aliento.

Por un segundo aquellos ojos mostraron miedo, de qué, no estaba seguro, pero Boromir decidió inmediatamente que esa reacción no le gustaba.

— ¿Quién sois?—preguntó el muchacho.

El capitán se sorprendió un poco. Poca gente había en Gondor que no supiera de él y, aunque era cierto que no todos lo reconocían a simple vista, la gente que visitaba el palacio solía reconocerlo.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien pregunte, teniendo en cuenta que estás en mis jardines privados.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza con temor.

Boromir decidió que eso tampoco le gustaba, y no solo porque le impedía ver esos expresivos ojos verdes. Un ser tan bello no debía tener que inclinarse ante él, mucho menos tenerle miedo.

—Lo lamento, Capitán-General. No quería invadir vuestro espacio. Acababa de terminar mis tareas en vuestros jardines y pensé parar a descansar un poco. No volverá a ocurrir, os lo prometo.

— ¿Y si yo quisiera que vuelva a ocurrir?—preguntó dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Disculpad, Capitán-General, no comprendo lo que queréis decir. —respondió el joven dando un paso atrás.

Boromir vio total honestidad en sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

—No me molesta que estés aquí, solo me ha sorprendido. Nunca había encontrado a nadie aquí. —dijo antes de preguntar. — ¿Trabajas en los jardines?

—Sí, Capitán-General. Yo me ocupo de vuestros jardines privados.

—Parece mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

—Soy rápido, Capitán-General. —respondió el joven con un extraño brillo en los ojos. ¿Era eso diversión?

— ¿Por qué no empezamos intercambiando nombres? Soy Boromir, hijo de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor. Capitán-General del Ejército, Príncipe de Gondor y Alto Guardián de la Torre Blanca.

Aquella belleza se quedó mirándolo sin estar seguro de que hacer y apartó la mirada antes de hablar.

—Soy Harry.

— ¿Harry? ¿Solo Harry?

—Solo Harry. —repitió el joven con firmeza inesperada antes de volver a ponerse una perfecta máscara de sumisión. —Lamento haberos perturbado con mi presencia, Capitán-General.

—Siempre hay un modo de compensarme. —replicó Boromir acercándose a él lentamente.

—Lo que deseéis, Capitán-General.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por mirarme siempre a los ojos con esos preciosos orbes esmeraldas?—murmuró Boromir colocando su mano bajo la delicada curva del pálido cuello de Harry y alzando su rostro hasta que verde enfrentó a gris.

—Sí, Capitán-General. —murmuró el hermoso joven mirándolo con nerviosismo.

—Y creo que podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado, al menos en privado. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Llámame Boromir, y yo te llamaré Harry.

—Eso sería inapropiado. —Respondió Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sois el Capitán-General.

—Exacto. ¿Acaso el Capitán-General no puede pedirle al ser más hermoso que jamás ha visto que lo llame por su nombre?—susurró.

—Yo… yo no soy hermoso. —lo contradijo suavemente sonrojándose.

Boromir lo miró con incredulidad y se sorprendió cuando vio en sus ojos que creía de verdad lo que decía.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. —replicó con firmeza. — ¿Has estado alguna vez fuera de Minas Tirith?

—No, B-Boromir. —respondió Harry.

—Yo sí. —respondió deleitándose en el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por esa dulce boca. —He visto mucho en mis viajes, en las batallas que he librado. He visto Hombres y Elfos, Hobbits y Enanos. Pero podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirándote sin jamás echar en falta nada de eso, porque incluso la belleza de los elfos palidece a tu lado.

Claramente, Harry no sabía que responder a eso y, si su sonrojó era indicador de algo, no creía en su palabra. Boromir decidió en ese momento que sería su misión personal hacer que viera su propia belleza.

De repente, Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Os lo ruego, sed sincero conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que deseáis de mí? Sé bien lo que se espera de los jóvenes de mi edad ante la familia del senescal, pero no me quitaré la ropa ante un hombre solo porque crea tener derecho a ordenármelo. —declaró con valor, su máscara volviendo a caer durante un instante. —Podéis echarme de palacio, pero no dejaré que me traten como un objeto.

Boromir lo miró conmocionado. ¿Quién le había dicho algo así a ese hermoso joven?

— ¿Es eso lo que esperas cuando alguien menciona tu belleza? ¿Quién te ha hecho algo así?

—Nunca he sufrido algo así, como he dicho, no consentiré que se me trate como un objeto. Normalmente se me da bien pasar desapercibido. Pero yo… conozco a otros sirvientes que han sufrido ese destino.

—Yo nunca te obligaría a algo así. —susurró, enfadándose ante el mero pensamiento de que alguien forzara a este tímido ser.

—Entonces decidme, ¿qué queréis de mí?—preguntó Harry en voz baja y con la voz rota.

—Quiero ganarme tu corazón, de la misma forma que tú te has convertido en el mío. Porque desde el mismo instante en que tus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los míos, mi corazón ya no me pertenece.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Harry miraba por la ventana sin ver realmente nada. Estaba perdido, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Las cosas no debían ir así. ¡Él iba a marcharse de Gondor pronto!

Y, en cambio, aquí se encontraba, sentado en una lujosa sala y preocupándose por Boromir.

Sabía que no debería sentirse sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido rápido en tomar cariño a la gente. Ese había sido su punto débil en la guerra.

El capitán había partido hacía diez días con un buen número de soldados para dar caza a un grupo de orcos que habían traspasado la frontera y atacado una pequeña aldea.

Sabía que Boromir era un buen guerrero, todo el mundo había oído hablar de él, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

Todo había sido muy confuso cuando, tras su encuentro en el jardín, el hombre había ordenado que prepararan las habitaciones adyacentes a las suyas para Harry.

Después, el hombre había mandado que prepararan todo un armario para él, a pesar de sus protestas, y unos sirvientes habían traído la cena.

Harry apenas había podido comer, demasiado confundido con lo que estaba pasando. Se había dado cuenta de que el capitán quería cortejarlo y no era un extraño con el término.

Harry había descubierto que el amor a primera vista se daba a menudo en la Tierra Media y, aunque hacía que los noviazgos parecieran muy diferentes a los de su mundo, Harry se había acostumbrado a este tipo de ocurrencias.

Lo que no hubiera imaginado es que hubiera un hombre que quisiera cortejarlo a él y ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, no estaba seguro de cómo evitarla, o de si realmente quería salir de ella.

La verdad era que se sentía solo en Arda. Echaba de menos a sus amigos y, excepto por un par de conversaciones aquí y allá, no se había relacionado con casi nadie desde que llegó.

Y Boromir era buena compañía.

El hombre lo había tratado como un igual, no como un sirviente o un simple pasatiempo, y no había tratado de forzarlo como otros en su posición habrían intentado.

Esa noche cenaron juntos y Boromir se despidió dándole un suave y casto beso en la frente.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Boromir lo visitó en sus habitaciones cada vez que no estaba ocupado.

Al principio su interacción había sido algo incómoda, pero no había pasado un solo día antes empezar a parecerles algo normal, lo cual sorprendió a Harry. Quizá se hubiera integrado en Arda mejor de lo que había creído si su situación no le parecía tan extraña.

El joven siempre esquivaba educadamente las preguntas sobre sí mismo y dirigía la conversación hacia Boromir, que le hablaba sobre lo que había visto fuera de Gondor.

Harry realmente había disfrutado sus conversaciones e incluso las muestras de cariño que el hombre le profesaba y deseó que los días continuaran así, al menos por un tiempo.

Una vez más, se encontró preocupándose por Boromir y sintió ganas de golpearse así mismo. Boromir no era Capitán-General por nada.

Harry sabía que los orcos eran criaturas repugnantes y viciosas, como había descubierto en su encuentro con ellos, pero no deberían ser un gran problema para Boromir.

Con un suspiro, Harry se resignó a continuar esperando y recogió de la mesita el libro de runas. La noche anterior lo había empezado para distraerse y se había quedado dormido sin terminarlo.

Varias horas después, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su lectura.

—Adelante. —murmuró sin apartar la mirada del libro.

En cuanto terminó el párrafo que estaba leyendo, levantó los ojos y parpadeó.

Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar la imagen de un hombre alto de cara hermosa y noble, pelo oscuro y ojos grises.

Allí, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de Harry y con una sonrisa, se encontraba el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Boromir!—exclamó.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. Espero no molestarte, pero uno de los sirvientes dijo que querías ser informado de mi llegada.

—Estaba preocupado. —murmuró sonrojándose un poco y levantándose.

Boromir terminó de cerrar la puerta y se acercó, quitándole el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

El capitán alzó una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, colocándoselo tras la oreja y acariciando su mejilla en el proceso.

—No hay razón para preocuparse. Soy un buen guerrero. —dijo Boromir sonriendo un poco más.

—Eso no significa que seas infalible. —replicó el joven suavemente.

—No, pero puedo asegurarte que ni la muerte podría impedirme volver siempre a tu lado, mucho menos un puñado de orcos. —añadió el hijo del senescal con pasión.

Harry se sonrojó y apartó de su mente el calor que sintió en el pecho ante las palabras del hombre. Bajó la cabeza para esconder su rubor y oyó una pequeña risa mientras una mano le alzaba la barbilla.

El joven mago se encontró mirando las profundidades de unos intensos ojos grises y se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos incluso cuando sintió una mano coger la suya.

Su mano parecía pequeña y delicada entre las fuertes manos de Boromir y Harry tragó saliva cuando los cálidos labios del hombre acariciaron sus nudillos.

Estaba tan distraído que no notó la confusión en el rostro del capitán cuando este acarició el dorso de su mano, pero nadie podría haber pasado por alto la expresión oscura de su rostro.

Harry siguió su mirada y abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió lo que el hombre estaba mirando. Las cicatrices de su mano, aunque leves, podían sentirse y verse como finas líneas de plata en su mano izquierda, casi invisibles.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—demandó saber con voz furiosa.

Harry apartó la mirada y guardó silencio, tratando de pensar en una manera de explicarlo sin revelar mucho.

Boromir estaba furioso. No podía creer que nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer daño a su Harry. Quería saber quién lo había hecho y enviar a los guardias en su busca para acabar con ellos él mismo.

Boromir no era estúpido. Había visto los signos. Harry era un guerrero y, a juzgar por el modo en que se movía y la cautela y desconfianza con que se comportaba, había sido bien entrenado.

Pero Harry también era un joven dulce, amable e inteligente y Boromir era, sinceramente, incapaz de entender cómo podía alguien hacerle daño.

Las cicatrices parecían palabras, aunque no reconociera el idioma o la escritura, y eso indicaba que el daño era deliberado y no un simple accidente.

—Harry, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?—volvió a preguntar apretando suavemente la mano entre las suyas cuando el joven trató de apartarla.

—No tiene importancia.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene importancia! —exclamó Boromir sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No, no la tiene. —repitió Harry con cabezonería. —Hay… hay cosas sobre mí… sobre mi pasado, que no sabes. Cosas que no podrías ni imaginar.

El joven tomó una respiración temblorosa y Boromir se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos al ver las sombras que a veces se escondían al fondo de esas esmeraldas completamente al descubierto.

El dolor y el horror que se veían en sus ojos hacían que su corazón se encogiera. Y luego estaba el miedo. Oculto entre otras emociones, pero claro como la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos.

Esta vez, en cambio, Boromir fue capaz de comprender ese temor. Harry tenía miedo al rechazo.

No sabía quién o qué en su pasado podía haberle causado este temor, quién podía haber hecho que dudara de su valía, de su belleza, de su derecho a ser amado; pero si alguna vez se cruzaban en el camino de Boromir… que los Valar se apiadaran de ellos, porque él no lo haría.

Hasta entonces, solo tendría que mostrarle a Harry lo mucho que aquellas personas se equivocaban. Porque no importaba lo que hubiera vivido en el pasado; Boromir nunca dejaría que su corazón volviera a sufrir mientras él aún respirara.

—Harry sé que aún no nos conocemos tanto y que todavía no confías mucho en mí, pero quiero que sepas que tu pasado no cambiará lo que siento. Me gustaría que me lo contaras, claro, pero no voy a presionarte. Esperaré a que estés preparado. Tu pasado me importa porque es lo que te ha llevado a ser lo que eres hoy, pero lo que realmente me importa es el futuro que podemos construir juntos.

Harry lo miró a los ojos con una emoción indefinida y acabó apartando la mirada.

—Necesito más tiempo. Mi pasado es… delicado, y nunca me ha dado una oportunidad de confiar demasiado. Pero lo estoy intentando. —añadió rápidamente.

Boromir asintió y sonrió con cariño antes de besar con cariño la cicatriz de la mano de Harry. El joven dejó escapar un suspiro complacido y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Oh, qué mal educado por mi parte. —dijo de pronto. —Acabas de llegar y debes de estar exhausto. ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño caliente? ¿O prefieres comer algo primero?

El capitán sonrió cálidamente y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Los sirvientes se encargarán del baño, Harry. Ahora mismo solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos por un rato. —respondió Boromir.

Fiel a su palabra, el hombre lo cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos estaban presionados el uno contra el otro antes de esconder la cara en su pelo negro.

Harry se tensó unos segundos antes de rodear con sus propios brazos la cintura del capitán, escondiendo el rostro en su fuerte pecho, y permitir a su cuerpo relajarse en la seguridad y protección ofrecidas.

El mago se maravilló ante lo relajado que el hombre le hacía sentir y este, tras unos minutos de silencio, los giró y se sentó en una silla con el pelinegro en su regazo.

Harry no protestó por el movimiento y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Boromir. El guerrero no dijo nada, pero Harry lo sintió encogerse un poco y se apartó a toda prisa, girándose para mirarlo con dureza.

—¿Estás herido?—preguntó levantándose.

—Estoy bien. —murmuró el capitán extendiendo la mano y tratando de hacer que volviera a sentarse en su regazo.

—Te he notado encogerte; estás herido. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—No es nada grave, Harry. Una espada orca me rozó el hombro, ni siquiera tenía veneno.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo. —pidió Harry tratando de controlar su voz.

—Harry…

Boromir cortó en seco lo que fuera a decir cuando vio a Harry apretar los labios en una fina línea.

El joven era tranquilo y amable, pero tenía un temperamento muy fiero.

El capitán tuvo que reconocer que eso le gustaba.

El hecho de que Harry cada vez estaba más tranquilo en su presencia y se comportaba de forma más natural era algo que no había pasado por alto y hacía que una extraña calidez se extendiera por su pecho.

—Solo es un pequeño corte. Más tarde iré a ver al médico si eso te tranquiliza. —trató de convencerlo una última vez.

Harry siguió mirándolo con seriedad y Boromir suspiró. El capitán empezó a quitarse la camisa y decidió que merecía la pena solo por ver la reacción de Harry.

El joven se sonrojó, tragó saliva y apartó la mirada cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo.

Boromir trató de ocultar una sonrisa, llevándose una mala mirada por su poco éxito, y terminó de quitarse la camisa.

Harry lo miró y Boromir disfrutó al ver que seguía ruborizado, hasta que vio la herida y su comportamiento volvió a cambiar.

Con el rostro serio, el joven mago se acercó y se centró en la herida, ignorando los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente al ver los marcados abdominales.

Como había dicho Boromir, la herida no era profunda y la espada ni siquiera había desgarrado el musculo. La herida era, más que nada, una molestia.

El corte parecía estar limpio, pero Harry sabía que el mayor peligro era que se infectara. En la Tierra Media no tenían los recursos de su mundo y la gente llegaba a morir.

Repasando en su mente la lista de pociones preparadas que tenía en su monedero, asintió para sí mismo.

—¿Harry?—lo llamó Boromir con curiosidad al ver que se quitaba algo del cuello.

El joven lo ignoró y, sin que el guerrero lo notase, usó el hechizo convocador para encontrar una crema.

El guerrero observó el bote con curiosidad y Harry sonrió un poco.

—Es un ungüento que usamos en donde vivía antes. Evitará que la herida se infecte.

Boromir asintió sin preguntar, señalando que confiaba en su palabra, y Harry destapó el frasco. Con cuidado, cogió un poco de la crema con los dedos y la aplicó sobre la herida.

El capitán apretó los dientes, pero se negó a dejar escapar ningún otro sonido, haciendo a Harry sonreír para sí mismo.

Unos segundos después de que la crema entrara en contacto con la piel, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro y su cuerpo se relajó.

Harry siguió aplicando la mezcla con inmenso cuidado hasta que cubría la herida por completo, creando una película semitransparente que la protegía.

Seguidamente, usó un poco de su magia para estimular las células y que se regeneraran más rápido. No era mucho, alguien tendría que pasarse horas mirando fijamente para notar que los bordes se cerraban, pero era suficiente para que la herida desapareciera en un par de días.

—Tendrás que volver a aplicarlo después del baño y por la mañana y por la noche durante dos días.

—No tenías que molestarte, es poco más que un arañazo. —Harry frunció el ceño y Boromir alzó las manos en rendición. — ¿De dónde has sacado una medicina así? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro. —El dolor ha desaparecido por completo.

—Es uno de los ungüentos que hemos desarrollado con el tiempo. —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Tienes más de esas medicinas?—preguntó el hombre con curiosidad y decidiendo ignorar que no había recibido una verdadera respuesta. — ¿Y siempre las llevas encima?

—Sí, soy un poco… ah… paranoico. —«Más que un poco: nivel Ojoloco.»—Entonces, ¿ya no te duele?—preguntó buscando en sus ojos cualquier traza de falsedad.

—No me duele en absoluto. Ese remedio tuyo es mágico. —bromeó Boromir.

Harry rió con él, pensando en lo acertado que era. Sin dejar de sonreír, el mago miró a los ojos del capitán y dejó que este lo atrajera y lo sentara en su regazo de nuevo.

Sin dedicar un pensamiento a la desnudez de su pecho, permitió que lo rodeara con sus brazos apoyando el mentón en su cabeza y se acurrucó contra él.

El frío empezó a hacerse sentir y el joven, sonrojado, intentó apartarse del guerrero para darle espacio para ponerse la camisa.

Sin embargo, se quedó quieto cuando Boromir alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—Me encanta cuando te ruborizas. —murmuró el hombre.

Eso, por supuesto, hizo que el mago se sonrojara aún más.

Harry apoyó una mano en el pecho de Boromir y lo acarició, tratando de distraerse lo suficiente para controlar su rubor, sin darse cuenta de las sensaciones que su mano transmitía al guerrero.

Un extraño sonido escapó de la garganta del hombre y el mago alzó la mirada.

Orbes esmeraldas se entrecruzaron con unos intensos ojos del color de las tormentas.

Sin ser consciente de nada excepto la cercanía de sus cuerpos, las esmeraldas descendieron hasta los labios de su compañero y tragó saliva antes de lamerse los labios con nerviosismo.

Unos ojos grises llenos de deseo siguieron el recorrido del rosado apéndice sobre los carnosos labios y la mano que se encontraba en la espalda del pelinegro empujó a este gentilmente hacia el capitán hasta que apenas quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos.

La mano que unos segundos antes descansaba en la mejilla del joven mago se deslizó hasta su nuca y durante un instante, no pasó nada, hasta que el hombre se inclinó hacia él.

Aquellos llamativos ojos verdes rodeados de oscuras y largas pestañas se cerraron instintivamente cuando sus labios se presionaron juntos y dos manos se alzaron hasta enredarse en el oscuro pelo del capitán.

Poco a poco, la boca de Boromir empezó a moverse contra la suya y Harry trató de imitar sus movimientos, sintiéndose torpe.

Harry no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que una lengua rozara sus labios y recorriera el mismo camino que su propia lengua había seguido antes, rogándole la entrada.

El mago abrió un poco la boca, si en sorpresa o instinto, ninguno lo sabía, ni les importaba. La lengua de Boromir aprovechó ese momento y se coló en su boca, explorándola con pericia.

Un gemido escapó de entre sus labios y el joven tiró levemente del mechón de pelo que sujetaba en una de sus manos mientras la otra bajaba hasta descansar sobre su pecho aún desnudo, con lo que Boromir lo apretó contra sí con más fuerza.

Con movimientos inseguros, la lengua de Harry empezó a acariciar el apéndice en su boca hasta que fue ganando seguridad.

Su compañero los guió hacia su propia boca y, pronto, se encontraron enredados en un baile en el que Harry ni siquiera trató de dominar.

El beso fue volviéndose más y más intenso; las manos de Boromir subían y bajaban por sus costados en un movimiento ligero, enardeciéndolo.

La mente de Harry empezó a ralentizarse y empezó a no poder pensar con claridad.

Fue esa misma realización, el hecho de no poder pensar con claridad, lo que lo sacó de su trance. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a necesitar pensar con claridad.

Harry rompió el beso y jadeó. Sintiendo la prueba del deseo de Boromir presionando contra su muslo, escondió la cabeza bajo a barbilla de este.

El capitán respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar a través del velo de deseo que nublaba su mente. Con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su dilecto Harry, cerró los ojos y escuchó como sus respiraciones se calmaban paulatinamente.

Finalmente, cuando dejó de parecer que hubieran corrido durante diez millas sin detenerse, Harry alzó la mirada.

—Lo siento. No ha sido adecuado de mi parte hacer algo así sin ni siquiera preguntar primero. —murmuró Boromir al ver una emoción que no pudo descifrar en sus ojos.

—No te disculpes. —susurró Harry juntando sus frentes. —Me… me ha gustado. Es solo que yo… yo no tengo… ah… no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

Boromir dejó escapar el aliento que había retenido inconscientemente y se dio cuenta de que lo que Harry sentía era inseguridad.

—No te preocupes, has estado increíble. —lo confortó. —Pero si aún crees que necesitas experiencia… yo puedo arreglar eso. —murmuró seductoramente en un momento de picardía.

Harry enrojeció y sostuvo el aliento en anticipación cuando Boromir se inclinó y junto sus labios en un casto beso, deleitándose una vez más en su dulce sabor.

El joven dejó escapar el aliento en algo que semejaba más un jadeo que una respiración y Boromir sonrió ampliamente.

—Iré a… iré a pedir que te preparen un baño. —farfulló el mago levantándose de su regazo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha todavía en su rostro, Boromir se levantó tras él y se puso la camisa observándolo salir de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Unos minutos después, el joven volvió a entrar más calmado y le dijo que su baño estaría listo en unos minutos.

Harry se quedó quieto, dejando que Boromir se acercara y depositara un suave beso en su frente antes de susurrar una promesa para esperar a que volviera antes de cenar.

Sintiendo que el mal humor que había sentido al tener que marcharse y dejar a Harry hacía diez días desaparecía por completo, Boromir caminó hasta sus habitaciones, convenientemente cercanas a las del pelinegro, para disfrutar de un baño caliente.

Y para deshacerse de cierto problema apremiante que presionaba insistentemente contra sus pantalones.

La promesa de una buena cena caliente en compañía de Harry, sin embargo, era sin duda lo más esperado.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado reviews. Me alegro mucho de que esta historia esté gustándoos y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Sobre Boromir... habrá que esperar y ver.

Capítulo 3

Harry miraba a la nada sentado en el banco de piedra del templete mientras esperaba la llegada de Boromir.

El mago casi no podía creer que hubiera pasado una semana desde que el capitán había regresado. La mejor semana que había vivido en años.

La cena de la primera noche había sido tranquila, llena de silencios cómodos, caricias inocentes y conversaciones intrascendentes. Harry casi había tenido que obligar a su compañero a irse a dormir al ver que se encontraba exhausto después del viaje.

El resto de la semana pasó volando, entre momentos llenos de silencio y gestos de cariño, tratando de llegar a conocerse mejor.

Boromir solía estar ocupado por la mañana, tratando de cumplir con todos sus deberes antes de comer para poder pasar el resto del día con su joven amor.

Harry, por su parte, pasaba las mañanas ocupándose de los jardines privados de Boromir. El noble había insistido en que Harry no tenía que hacerlo, pero el mago había argumentado que le gustaba cuidar de las plantas y necesitaba hacer algo más que leer para pasar el tiempo mientras él estaba ocupado.

El capitán había acabado cediendo, para satisfacción del mago, así que este pasaba las mañanas matando su aburrimiento en los jardines. La profesora Sprout y Neville se habrían sentido orgullosos de haber visto su pequeño paraíso.

Por supuesto, no todo el mérito era suyo, pero era agradable ver el fruto de su trabajo.

El sonido de pasos le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio que Boromir había llegado. Harry esperó a que llegara y aceptó un beso en la mejilla cuando se hubo sentado a su lado en el banco.

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

—Buenas tardes, Boromir. —el mago guardó silencio un momento, dudando. —Boromir, tengo… nosotros… creo que…

E hombre lo miró con seriedad ante su tono y esperó a que hablara. Harry respiró hondo.

—No creo que debamos volver a vernos.

El capitán lo miró sin reaccionar y Harry empezó a inquietarse.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que el hombre fue capaz de decir.

—Porque no sería justo para ti. —murmuró. —Porque un día morirás.

El guerrero volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, mirándolo con confusión.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo casi con desesperación. — ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es por qué ser Capitán-General es peligroso? ¿Es…?

—No, Boromir, no es nada de eso. —Se apresuró a interrumpirlo sintiendo una presión incómoda en el pecho al tener que hacer esto. —No tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver con… con mi pasado.

Al instante la actitud de Boromir cambió por completo y sus ojos se volvieron duros.

— ¿Alguien te está amenazando? ¿Alguien de tu pasado te ha encontrado o…?

—No, no hay nadie de mi pasado en Arda.

Boromir lo miró aún más confundido aún.

—No lo entiendo, Harry. ¿Por qué quieres…?

Harry suspiró y miró a los ojos al guerrero, que guardó silencio al ver su mirada.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo, Boromir, pero no vas a creerme

—Ponme a prueba. —lo retó.

—Está bien. —volvió a suspirar. —Los Valar me enviaron aquí.

El guerrero lo miró en silencio.

—Los Valar… ¿te enviaron a Gondor?

—Sí, es decir, no. —Boromir lo miró aún más confundido. —Los Valar me enviaron a Gondor, sí, pero ellos… ellos me trajeron a Arda, Boromir. Yo vengo de otro mundo.

Harry lo miró, esperando el momento en que el capitán se levantaría y empezaría a gritar que se había vuelto loco, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

—Está bien… vienes de un… mundo diferente…

— ¿Me crees? —preguntó Harry con escepticismo.

—No puedo creerlo ahora mismo, pero estoy dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad. —respondió Boromir. —De todas formas, no entiendo por qué no deberíamos volver a vernos. No tienes… no tienes que regresar, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, sostuvo inconscientemente el aliento. Si Harry tuviera que irse… Boromir no sabía que haría, pero no podría seguir viviendo sin él.

—No. —lo tranquilizó Harry. —No se trata de eso, yo… Boromir, mi mundo es algo complejo. Hay una comunidad secreta de Hombres y algunos otros seres. Todos tienen una cosa en común: magia. Los Hombres capaces de usarla son llamados magos y brujas, algo así como vuestros Istaris. La mayor diferencia radica en que sus poderes no vienen de los Valar sino de la propia Magia. —Boromir se dispuso a preguntar algo, pero el joven lo detuvo. —Es algo complicado de explicar. El caso es que nuestros magos no viven eternamente. Nacen, viven y mueren de la misma forma que cualquier Hombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes que existen si viven en secreto?—preguntó el capitán.

—Porque yo soy uno de ellos. —confesó.

El hombre lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, y Harry le sonrió débilmente.

—Pero mi caso es algo especial, único. Verás, mi mundo estaba en guerra y la responsabilidad de detenerla era mía. Había tres poderosos objetos que nadie había logrado reunir nunca. Yo lo hice con la intención de usarlos para poner fin a la guerra. Como nadie lo había logrado nunca, no comprendí las consecuencias de reunir las reliquias hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Solo quería salvar a mis seres queridos, o a los que quedaban. Puse fin a la guerra, ganamos… —Harry suspiró y miró a Boromir, que escuchaba atentamente. —Poco después, en otra batalla… uno de mis amigos estuvo a punto de morir. Yo me interpuse y recibí la maldición en su lugar. —Boromir inhaló bruscamente. —La maldición debió haberme matado, pero volví a levantarme. No puedo morir, Boromir.

Harry guardó silencio y esperó a que Boromir procesara la información.

— ¿Como… como un elfo?

—No. Los elfos no pueden morir de vejez, pero por lo que sé pueden morir de tristeza o heridas graves. Es difícil, pero posible. Yo, en cambio, no puedo morir. No importa la gravedad de las heridas o el tiempo que pase. Simplemente, es imposible.

El capitán lo miró fijamente unos segundos más y sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Boromir? —lo llamó el mago con sorpresa.

—No me importa, Harry, nada de eso tiene importancia para mí. Te quiero y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí. Podemos hacer que esto funcione, sé que podemos.

Boromir cogió una de sus manos y con la otra acarició su rostro. Harry se apoyó en el toque y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa del guerrero. El joven volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación, y asintió.

Harry sabía que debía alejarse, que no soportaría ver morir a Boromir sin importar si la causa era vejez o el campo de batalla, pero cuando el hombre se inclinó y lo besó con ternura en los labios, supo que eso ya no importaba. No podría alejarse de Boromir, aunque eso lo destruyera.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Después de ese día, fue como si una presa se hubiera roto.

Boromir obtuvo pruebas de que Harry le había contado la verdad cada vez que este usaba su magia y el joven mago le habló de su vida en el mundo mágico. No entró en detalle sobre la guerra y Boromir tampoco se lo pidió. El gondoriano podía ver que el recuerdo estaba aún demasiado fresco en su memoria.

El Hombre tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Harry. No el guerrero, ni el sirviente. Solo Harry. Y cada día se encontraba más enamorado de él.

Harry, por su parte, comenzó a experimentar nuevas emociones. A pesar de nunca antes haberse sentido así, sabía lo que era. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que estuviese listo para decirlo en voz alta.

Poco a poco, su relación fue progresando y ninguno de los dos podía estar más feliz.

Unas semanas después de su conversación en el templete, Boromir le presentó a su hermano Faramir. El hijo del senescal había querido hacerlo mucho antes, pero Harry había insistido en que deberían esperar un poco.

Sorprendentemente, Faramir y Harry conectaron fácilmente y ambos apreciaban la compañía del otro, hasta el punto de que Faramir a menudo lo buscaba en su tiempo libre.

El mago descubrió que el hermano menor de Boromir apreciaba en gran medida las artes y las ciencias y sorprendió al hombre con su avanzado conocimiento.

Boromir no podía alegrarse más. La nueva amistad entre su dilecto y su hermano le había dado una oportunidad de enmendar su propia relación con él, reparando los daños que el favoritismo de su padre había causado.

Los soldados bajo su mando también notaron el cambio de actitud que se había producido en el hijo del senescal, aunque la mayoría no sabía el motivo de este. Boromir aún era un orgulloso y valiente guerrero, pero se había vuelto un poco más comprensivo y menos temerario.

Su relación no avanzó mucho en el aspecto físico, debido en parte al deseo de Boromir de asegurarse de que Harry entendiera que no amaba solo su cuerpo sino todo lo que él era y en mayor parte a no querer que Harry se arrepintiera si iban demasiado rápido.

El único bache en su relación lo produjo la desaprobación del senescal de Gondor. Denethor había dejado claro que Boromir debía casarse con una mujer y producir un heredero. Hasta entonces podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, pero el resultado final debía ser el predicho por él. Su padre ni siquiera se había dignado a conocer a Harry.

Boromir había estado furioso y dolido de que su padre no se alegrara de que hubiera encontrado su felicidad, pero se había negado a dejar que eso afectara a su relación con el joven mago.

Fue entonces cuando Harry le reveló un hecho de gran alegría para él: cuando llegara el momento, Harry podría darle un heredero. Al parecer, existía una poción que lo haría posible.

Sin embargo, eso significaría revelar a su padre que el joven era un mago. Boromir sabía de la desconfianza de su padre hacia los Istaris y temía revelar esa información. Si Denethor se enteraba del poder que Harry poseía, querría convertirlo en un arma para Gondor.

Ahora, Boromir amaba Gondor y era completamente leal a su gente, pero eso no significaba que fuera a permitir que nadie usara de esa forma a su pequeña esmeralda.

— ¿Boromir?

El soldado se apartó de la puerta en la que había estado apoyado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy tenso.

El guerrero sonrió con ternura ante la preocupación evidente en la voz del ojiverde y asintió.

—Estoy bien, mi amor. —respondió el gondoriano disfrutando el sonrojo del joven ante sus cariñosas palabras.

El mago dejó el libro que previamente había estado leyendo sobre una mesa y centró toda su atención en el hombre. Boromir podía decir que estaba bien todo lo que quisiera, pero él podía ver la impotencia y el pesar que pesaban sobre él.

El joven pensó por un momento qué podía hacer para calmar la agitada mente del guerrero y pronto tuvo una idea.

Levantándose del asiento en el que había estado esperando en los aposentos de Boromir, se acercó al hombre y lo llevó de la mano hasta su habitación. El hijo del senescal le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero se dejó guiar.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras ambos, Harry se giró hacia el hombre que, poco a poco, se había ido ganando su corazón y, con timidez, desbrochó su camisa.

Al principio, Boromir estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada. Fue cuando Harry trató de desprender la camisa de sus hombros que el Hombre al fin logró reaccionar.

Sujetando las manos del mago con las suyas, las acercó a su boca para besarlas sin dejar de mirar al joven a los ojos.

—No es que me queje, pero ¿qué estás haciendo, amor mío? —inquirió.

Harry se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, un hábito que solía indicar su nerviosismo, antes de apartar ligeramente la mirada.

Sin poder contenerse, Boromir se inclinó hacia abajo para capturar ese tentador labio con sus propios dientes arrancando un delicioso gemido al hermoso joven frente a él.

Armándose de valor, Harry apoyó sus manos en el ahora desnudo pecho del soldado, trazando con suavidad una de sus cicatrices.

—Túmbate en la cama. —murmuró empujándolo levemente hacia ésta.

Preguntándose qué pretendía su pequeña gema, el soldado obedeció y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Bocabajo. —instruyó sonrojado.

Confundido, Boromir hizo lo que le pidió, cruzando los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en ellos de lado. El leve sonido del roce de la túnica del mago con el suelo lo alertó del momento en que se acercó a la cama.

La cama se hundió bajo un nuevo peso y Boromir se sobresaltó cuando Harry se sentó a horcajadas a su espalda, pero no tardó en relajarse.

Suaves y hábiles manos comenzaron a trazar círculos y acariciar los tensos músculos de su espalda. El aroma de aceite de romero mezclado con una casi imperceptible nota de lavanda lo alcanzó y Boromir sintió que se relajaba cada vez más bajo las diestras manos que masajeaban su espalda.

El soldado suspiró de alivio mientras el mago deshacía los nudos formados en su espalda por el largo día a caballo.

—Faramir se pasó por aquí ayer.

El guerrero emitió un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta para animarlo a continuar, demasiado relajado para hacer nada más.

—Cree que paso demasiado tiempo encerrado en palacio, así que se ha propuesto llevarme a dar un paseo a caballo.

—Mi hermano menor es un hombre muy inteligente.

—Oh, tú también no. —gimió

—Me parece una buena idea, Harry. Tiene razón en que pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en palacio. Mañana hablaré con dos de mis hombres para que os escolten.

—Boromir, solo es un paseo…

—Un paseo durante el que probablemente saldréis de la ciudad. Los bosques no son seguros, Harry.

—Boromir, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Y tu hermano es un gran guerrero.

—De todas formas, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si fuerais acompañados. —insistió el Hombre firmemente.

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron donde un momento antes había estado frotando con el aceite los hombros del soldado.

—Boromir, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó suavemente. — ¿Qué pesa tanto en tu conciencia?

El hijo del senescal suspiró en silencio ante la percepción de su pequeña esmeralda y debatió consigo mismo si contarle lo ocurrido.

—Boromir, estoy aquí para ti. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa.

—No quería apesadumbrarte. —suspiró el hombre. —En nuestra última expedición, encontramos una aldea arrasada. Por orcos. Llegamos demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Y esas bestias se aseguraron de no dejar supervivientes.

—Lo lamento, mi guerrero. —respondió Harry con tono apesadumbrado. —Pero no debes culparte. Haces lo que puedes. No puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez. No puedes salvarlos a todos.

—Lo sé. —aceptó el hombre. —Pero eso no me privara de intentarlo.

—Por supuesto que no. —coincidió Harry con una ligera sonrisa. —Ahora relájate. Ya tendrás tiempo para estar tenso cuando tengas que volver al campo de batalla.

—Eres un ángel. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —murmuró el soldado girándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. —Mi ángel.

Harry se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises.

—No podría soportar que te ocurriera algo, Harry. Especialmente si hubiera habido algo que pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo. Por favor, ¿dejarás que dos de mis soldados os escolten a ti y a Faramir en vuestro paseo?

El joven suspiró profundamente, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Si eso calmará tu mente.

—Lo hará. —afirmó Boromir.

—Entonces, sí. Dejaré que nos escolten. Pero tendrás que lograr la aprobación de Faramir primero. Ahora, relájate.

Boromir sonrió, satisfecho, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos, dejando que las hábiles manos de su amado se llevaran toda la tensión.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dos días después, Faramir estaba esperando a Harry en uno de los jardines de palacio con los caballos ya listos.

El joven no tardó en llegar, vestido con unos pantalones de montar negros y una túnica verde oscura que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Sobre todo esto, el muchacho llevaba una capa negra con un broche esmeralda y la capucha bajada.

Con el pelo ligeramente largo y su pequeña complexión, no habría sido difícil confundirlo con una mujer.

Junto a él caminaba Boromir, que sostenía la pequeña mano de Harry entrelazada con su brazo.

Faramir los saludó con una gran sonrisa y ofreció a Harry las riendas de una de las yeguas blancas más dóciles.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir, hermano? —preguntó subiendo a su montura.

—Me temo que nuestro padre requiere mi presencia. De nuevo. —respondió el Capitán-General frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El ceño despareció cuando dos hombres a caballo que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos se acercaron.

—Capitán-General.

—Harry, te presento a Arborn y Tolan. Han luchado en varias batallas con mi hermano y conmigo y son dos de mis mejores guerreros. Ellos os acompañaran y se asegurarán de que estáis a salvo. Arborn, Tolan, os presento a mi ángel Harry.

—Es un honor conoceros, milord.

El mencionado enrojeció y se apresuró a corregirlos.

—Harry, por favor. Llamadme solo Harry.

Ambos miraron a su Capitán de soslayo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Como deseéis.

Boromir miró a los dos soldados y a su hermano con gran seriedad antes de volver a hablar.

—Estoy confiándoos mi vida, pues no sé qué haría si algo le ocurriera a mi ángel. Tratadlo como tal y sed cuidadosos.

El Capitán no esperó a ver sus reacciones. Se giró hacia el ruborizado mago y se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su gema antes de ayudarlo a subir a su yegua.

—Os veré luego, entonces. —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro asintieron y condujeron sus monturas fuera de los jardines y a través de las calles de Minas Tirith.

Pronto se encontraban fuera de la ciudad y espolearon a sus monturas a un trote ligero por los senderos del bosque.

Harry y Faramir entablaron conversación rápidamente y, de vez en cuando, sus escoltas participaban en la conversación.

El mago tomó un gusto instantáneo a la personalidad vivaz y bromista e Arborn y al amistoso silencio de Tolan.

Cuando llevaban algo menos de una hora en el bosque, un ruido de cascos los alertó de la presencia de alguien más.

Los guardias se tensaron y los cuatro miraron alrededor. Al poco rato, fueron capaces de distinguir una extraña criatura.

Harry lo reconoció al instante, sin embargo, los demás nunca habían visto algo así. Los jinetes trataron de acercarse y Harry galopó tras ellos.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron ver más que una mancha azul y plateada antes de que, aparentemente, se desvaneciera en pleno aire.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al claro en el que el ser había desaparecido, Harry fue el único en notar un águila posada en las ramas bajas de un abeto. El joven le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

— ¿Has visto eso, Harry? ¿Qué criatura sería ese ser? Nunca antes había oído hablar de algo así.

—No lo sé, Faramir. Me temo que, con la lejanía, me ha parecido un simple caballo. No estoy seguro de lo que has visto, pero estoy seguro de que solo fue un truco de tus ojos. —murmuró él con inocencia.

Cuando regresaron a palacio, Faramir relató su encuentro con la extraña bestia a su hermano, aún confundido.

El Capitán-General miró a Harry de forma inquisitiva, pero este simplemente sonrió misteriosamente.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

— ¿Has disfrutado del paseo? —preguntó Boromir jugando con un mechón de pelo negro entre sus dedos.

—Ajá. El bosque es hermoso. —murmuró con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del hombre.

—No más hermoso que tú. —remarcó el soldado. — ¿Qué piensas de Arborn y Tolan?

—Son una agradable compañía.

—Me alegro. Ellos te escoltarán siempre que no estén en una expedición.

—Boromir…

—Por favor, Harry. Los orcos son cada vez más atrevidos. Se acercan demasiado a Minas Tirith. Temo por tu seguridad.

—Boromir, puedo ocuparme de unos cuantos orcos. —comentó el mago levanto la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo divertido.

—Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo. —respondió Boromir levantando la cabeza también para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió. Debía admitir que era agradable que alguien se preocupara por él y quisiera ahorrarle sufrimiento innecesario. El hecho de que ese alguien fuera Boromir hacía que algo cálido inundara su pecho.

—Debería regresar a mis cámaras.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el lugar en el que el corazón del guerrero se encontraba, haciendo que se detuviera cuando iba a levantarse de la cama.

—Quédate. —susurró.

El Hombre miró hacia abajo en su posición medio sentada y se le cortó la respiración cuando sus grises ojos se toparon con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró como si temiera que fuera un sueño que desaparecería si hablaba demasiado alto.

Harry asintió y escondió la cara en el muscular pecho del hombre. Boromir volvió a tumbarse, rodeando sus hombros con una mano y doblando la otra bajo su cabeza.

Ninguno se molestó en desvestirse aquella noche y, por primera vez, Harry tuvo un sueño pacífico en los brazos de otra persona. Del Hombre que, a base de paciencia y cariño, se había adueñado de su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por vuestros reviews. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando.

Lunnym: cuando leí tu review, volví a leer la historia de ArwendeImladris y me di cuenta de que, ciertamente, eran mucho más parecidas de lo que pensaba. La había leído hacía ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo había notado. Sin embargo, mi historia va a ir por un camino muy diferente de la suya. Solo por si acaso le he enviado un mensaje privado explicándoselo y ofreciéndome a cambiar mi historia si le molesta, pero no he recibido una respuesta así que hasta entonces continuaré con lo que tengo pensado. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

heavens-ninefurys: there's no problem with you leaving your review in english as I do speak it so thank you for it. It always makes my day when I read that people have liked my stories. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Solo me gustaría recordaros que escribo esta historia cuando necesito escribir algo y no me encuentro demasiado inspirada para las demás, así que las actualizaciones no serán en absoluto regulares (no es que con las otras historias lo sean tampoco…).

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Personalmente, no me convence demasiado… De todas formas, espero que lo disfrutéis y lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo.

Capítulo 4

Boromir se despertó de un sobresalto. ¿Qué lo había despertado?

Un quejido. Harry se revolvía en sus brazos.

Con la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana podía ver que el joven seguía dormido, a pesar de los sonidos de protesta que se le escapaban.

Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Con cuidado, el soldado alzó la mano con que rodeaba la cintura del mago y la apoyó en su mejilla.

—Harry. — susurró tratando de despertar al ojiverde lo más tranquilamente posible.

—No…—su respiración se aceleró.

—Harry, despierta.

—No… por favor, por favor. Lo siento… —las palabras del joven le provocaron un dolor sordo en el pecho.

— ¡Harry! — insistió un poco más alto.

El joven empezó a forcejear con más fuerza y Boromir se vio obligado a restringirlo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en los del guerrero, llenos de horror, dolor y pánico. Y sin ningún reconocimiento hacia él. El pánico aumentó cuando notó que no podía moverse.

—Shhh… está bien, Harry, está bien. Soy yo, soy Boromir. Estás a salvo. Solo era una pesadilla.

Por unos minutos, el guerrero simplemente los meció, susurrándole al oído frases tranquilizadoras.

— ¿Boromir?

El inseguro susurro de su nombre lo hizo detenerse y, poco a poco, fue soltándolo.

—Estoy aquí, Harry.

El mago escondió el rostro en su hombro y el soldado sintió la humedad de lágrimas calientes empapando su camisa. Suavemente, frotó su espalda y esperó a que el joven se desahogara.

—Lo siento. No quería despertarte. —dijo finalmente el ojiverde.

Sorprendido, Boromir se apartó de su pequeño para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Éstos estaban llenos de dolor y su tono de voz tan desprovisto de emoción que fue como si una espada orca le atravesara el corazón.

—No te disculpes por algo así, mi amor. Nunca. Te amo y si puedo hacer algo para evitarte un sufrimiento innecesario, aunque solo sea despertarte tras una pesadilla, lo haré más que encantado.

Los ojos del mago volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que el hijo del senescal limpió antes de que se derramaran por sus mejillas.

— ¿Harry? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No. No, por supuesto que no.

Harry sonrió débilmente y alzó una mano para acariciar suavemente el bello rostro del Hombre.

— ¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla? —preguntó el hombre en voz baja.

El joven se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar y Boromir usó un dedo para limpiar las gotas de sangre.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de ello ahora, Harry.

— ¿Te importa si enciendo la luz? No quiero hablar de esto a oscuras.

Sorprendido una vez más, Boromir escuchó una palabra extraña y vio cómo las velas de la habitación se iluminaban con un leve tono azulado.

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a eso. —comentó Boromir.

—Si prefieres…

—No. No, está bien. Solo es… inusual.

Harry sonrió y Boromir le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven suspiró y se acurrucó contra su costado.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—No tenemos prisa, Harry.

El mago suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Cuando era pequeño no tenía ningún amigo. —comenzó. —Hasta que cumplí once años. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de que era un mago y comencé a estudiar en la escuela de magia más antigua y prestigiosa. Y conocí a los más maravillosos amigos que cualquier persona pueda desear.

Boromir no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso del evidente amor que su pequeño sentía por esas personas.

—Mis mejores amigos se llamaban Ron y Hermione. Ron era el sexto hijo de siete y venía de una familia mágica pobre, por lo que siempre quiso llamar la atención y era muy celoso. Pero era valiente, un magnífico estratega y leal a los suyos. Hermione era hija única, nacida de padres sin magia. Era muy inteligente, casi un genio, aunque muy autoritaria. Ella también era muy valiente y leal. —Harry suspiró, sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida en el pasado. —Éramos inseparables, tanto que la gente se sorprendía si uno de nosotros estaba separado de los otros dos. Nos llamaban el Trío de Oro.

Boromir sonrió con cariño, notando la diversión en su voz.

—Siempre estábamos metiéndonos en problemas. Luego la guerra comenzó. Ron y Hermione permanecieron a mi lado. Un año antes de que la guerra acabara, mientras celebrábamos un nacimiento, fuimos atacados y capturados junto con otra de nuestras amigas, Luna. —Los brazos de Boromir apretaron su cintura, pero no lo interrumpió. —Torturaron a Hermione delante de nosotros. Querían que me rindiera. Sabían que si lo hacía, el mundo mágico lo haría también. Empezaron a torturar a Luna cuando me negué. Recuerdo que Ron me rogó que hiciera lo que pedían. Hermione y Luna me juraron que no me perdonarían si me rendía. No sabía qué hacer. Al notar que dudaba, mataron a Hermione. Ron enloqueció. Dejaron su cuerpo en la celda dos días. Cuando Él volvió, ya no quedaba nada del Ron que yo había conocido. Él le ofreció traer a Hermione de vuelta a la vida si se unía a él, y Ron accedió. No hay magia que pueda devolver la vida a los muertos y Ron lo sabía, pero había enloquecido demasiado para ver la verdad: que Hermione se había ido y nunca volvería. Le dieron un cuchillo y le dijeron que ella volvería con mi muerte. Cuando Ron tenía el cuchillo apuntando a mi pecho, Luna saltó entre los dos y se lo arrancó de las manos antes de cortarle la garganta con él. Luna y yo fuimos rescatados dos horas después, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Ron y Hermione.

Boromir permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sus brazos firmemente rodeando la cintura de su amado. El Hombre vio a través de la fingida indiferencia del mago y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor sordo en su pecho al escuchar su sufrimiento.

—No fue culpa tuya. —al escuchar sus palabras, Harry alzó la mirada.—Su destino no estaba en tus manos. Tu amiga luchó por lo que creía hasta la muerte y tu amigo, en su locura, solo logró deshonrar su sacrificio. Tu amiga, Luna, hizo lo que era mejor para todos. —Harry abrió la boca con la intención de protestar, pero Boromir lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. — ¿Crees que tu amigo se habría perdonado alguna vez haberte hecho daño, Harry? ¿No crees que si la locura no le hubiera robado la razón él mismo os hubiera dado las gracias?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. Nunca había pensado en ello de esa forma. Ron siempre había sido un leal amigo y le gustaría pensar que Boromir tenía razón, pero la verdad era que nunca lo sabría.

El mago tragó saliva y parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. La culpa aún estaba demasiado fresca en su corazón y el dolor demasiado fuerte.

Boromir pudo ver todo eso en sus ojos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Envuelto en sus brazos, el joven sollozó hasta que, al fin, el sueño lo venció.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Con una última mirada en la dirección del joven que aún dormía en la cama, Boromir cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encontró cara a cara con Faramir.

—Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buscaba a Harry. Pensé que le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines. Hace un día hermoso.

—Me temo que eso no será posible ahora, Faramir. Harry aún se encuentra dormido.

— ¿Qué hacías en sus aposentos entonces?

Boromir no le respondió.

—Será mejor que no perturbemos a Harry. Ha tenido una noche difícil y necesita descansar.

El Hombre se dispuso a alejarse cuando la mano de Faramir en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Boromir, la gente ya ha empezado a hablar. No les des motivos para hacerlo aún más…

— ¿De qué estás hablando, hermano menor? —preguntó Boromir frunciendo el ceño.

Faramir miró alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera oírlos.

—Sé que en el pasado has mantenido… relaciones con algunas mujeres, pero esto no es aceptable. Si realmente ere serio con respecto a Harry…

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar…¡?

—…entonces debes actuar en consecuencia. Puede que seas mi hermano, pero no dejaré que la deshonra caiga sobre él a causa de tu impaciencia. Harry merece algo mejor que esto.

El rostro de Boromir se endureció y sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los de su hermano.

—No hay motivo para tu preocupación, Faramir. Jamás deshonraría a Harry de tal forma.

—Entonces debéis ser más cuidadosos. O comprometeros públicamente. Como he dicho, la gente ha comenzado a hablar.

Boromir asintió, tratando de ocultar su furia ante las previas acusaciones dirigidas contra él.

—Tan pronto como convenza a Padre de que lo permita, Harry y yo…

— ¡Capitán-General!

Ambos se volvieron en la dirección de la que venía la voz para ver acercarse apresuradamente a un soldado.

—Baja la voz. ¿Acaso tratas de despertar a los muertos? —ordenó Boromir.

—Lo siento, Capitán-General. Vuestro padre demanda vuestra presencia.

Faramir echó un furtivo vistazo a la puerta de los aposentos de Harry que Boromir notó.

—Vuelve más tarde, Faramir, y deja que descanse.

Con eso dicho, Boromir y el soldado se alejaron.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

— ¿Has estado ya en alguna de las fiestas de la ciudad, Harry? —preguntó Faramir aquella tarde.

Harry terminó de desensillar a su caballo y se giró hacia el Hombre.

—No, en realidad no. ¿Por qué?

Faramir lo observó cepillar a la yegua con una sonrisa. Harry había tomado un gran cariño a aquel hermoso ejemplar blanco que el propio Faramir le había regalado.

—Dentro de poco se celebrará el solsticio de verano y Boromir siempre acude. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría que lo acompañaras. —sugirió Faramir con evidente picardía.

—Lo que tu hermano menos necesita ahora mismo es que comiencen rumores sobre nuestra relación. Especialmente cuando las cosas entre vosotros y vuestro padre están tan tensas, Faramir.

—Oh, vamos, rumores sobre el misterioso amor de Boromir ya recorren la ciudad. —añadió el gondoriano.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso no era algo que había esperado, aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho, teniendo en cuenta quién era Boromir.

—Estoy seguro de que Boromir apreciaría tu compañía. Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos de nuestro padre.

—Lo pensaré. —suspiró Harry finalmente.

Faramir asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor que conseguiría.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry acarició el costado del semental y suspiró antes de alzar la mirada. Sus ojo se encontraron con los de Boromir y el guerrero leyó en sus ojos la preocupación.

—No debes preocuparte, Harry. Volveremos pronto.

El mago asintió y logró ofrecer una débil sonrisa. Boromir acarició su mejilla con cariño y se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

El sonido de un par de caballos acercándose hizo que Harry mirara sobre su hombro para ver a Faramir y Arborn acercarse con sus caballos.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Harry; estaremos bien. —le aseguró Arborn con una sonrisa que Harry no pudo devolver.

Arborn y Faramir acompañarían a Boromir y formarían parte del grupo enviado a recuperar una pequeña aldea cercana a la frontera con Mordor que había sido tomada por orcos. Tolan, siguiendo órdenes del Capitán-General, se quedaría en Gondor como guardia de Harry.

—Sed cuidadosos. No toméis riesgos innecesarios. —imploró el mago.

—Yo me aseguraré de que estos dos piensen antes de actuar, Harry. —prometió Faramir sonriendo cálidamente.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y permitió que Boromir lo besara una última vez antes de subir a su caballo.

—Aún no me has dicho si me acompañarás durante las celebraciones del solsticio de verano, mi ángel. —dijo el primogénito del senescal inclinándose en su caballo.

—Regresa sano y salvo y hablaremos de ello. —fue la respuesta que recibió.

Mientras los veía alejarse en sus caballos, Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry corrió por los pasillos, francamente agradecido de que sus habitaciones estuvieran tan cerca de las de Boromir.

Tolan lo seguía apresuradamente, sabiendo que nada que dijera podría hacer que se detuviera.

El guerrero había acudido en busca de Harry con malas noticias. Boromir y sus hombres habían regresado, pero el Capitán-General había sido herido en la batalla protegiendo a su hermano menor.

Harry sintió que su corazón encogía en su pecho mientras diferentes escenarios, a cada cual peor, cruzaban su mente a una velocidad aterradora.

No tardaron en llegar a los aposentos de Boromir, donde se encontraron con Faramir y Arborn. Había tres guerreros más cerca, pero Harry solo los conocía de vista.

— ¡Harry!

Faramir tuvo que sujetarlo por los hombros para evitar que chocara contra él y cayera al suelo.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó el joven mirándolo a los ojos con aprensión.

—El médico está con él. Aún no tenemos noticias.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Tolan con calma al ver que Harry parecía incapaz de decir nada.

—Acabamos con los orcos de la aldea y fuimos sorprendidos por una manada de huargos. Perdimos a varios hombres en la lucha, pero logramos derrotar a los muy malnacidos. Cuando estábamos apilando los cadáveres para quemarlos, uno de los jinetes orcos se levantó y fue a por Faramir. Había estado fingiendo estar muerto. Boromir los vio y fue en la ayuda de Faramir, pero fue herido. La espada orca le atravesó el muslo. —explicó Arborn.

El mago cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos de nuevo vio la culpa que el hijo menor del senescal trataba de esconder.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Si hubiera prestado más atención a mis alrededores…

—…quizá no hubiera cambiado nada. No podías saber que el orco solo estaba fingiendo estar muerto y tampoco sabes si eso habría cambiado algo. No ha sido culpa tuya, Faramir.

A pesar de que todavía creía que era culpa suya, Faramir no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que Harry no lo culpara por ello. Sin embargo, aunque a una pequeña parte de él le gustaría pensar que no era así, sabía que su padre lo haría.

El mago miró en la dirección de la habitación de Boromir cuando el sonido de unos gritos los alcanzó y Faramir tuvo que sujetarlo para impedir que corriera en esa dirección.

El joven guerrero sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la angustia que el rostro del pelinegro reflejaba claramente.

El sonido de un gran número de pasos les hizo mirar hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver entrar al senescal, Denethor, acompañado de varios guardias.

El hombre apenas les dirigió una mirada antes de demandar ser informado del estado de su hijo mayor.

—El médico aún se encuentra dentro, mi señor Denethor. —lo informó Tolan tranquilamente.

Denethor miró a su hijo menor con desprecio y asintió en dirección al guardia. Harry tomó la mano de Faramir entre las suyas y le dio un suave apretón para mostrar su apoyo. Debía de ser horrible ser tratado de esa forma por tu propio padre.

El gesto atrajo la atención del hombre, quien demandó saber quién era Harry y por qué se encontraba allí.

—Padre, dejad que os presente a Harry…

— ¿Con qué derecho se encuentra aquí?

—Padre, Harry es…

—Sé quién es. —murmuró el Hombre mirando al mago con más desprecio del que había dirigido hacia su hijo. —Lo cual no responde a mi pregunta: ¿por qué está aquí?

Faramir miró a Harry a tiempo de verlo bajar la mirada y se armó de valor para lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

—Padre, es el deseo de Boromir que Harry…

—Los deseos de Boromir no pueden tenerse en cuenta ahora. La belleza lo ciega, cree estar enamorado. Pero no es más que una ilusión. ¡Una ilusión que no debes alimentar!

Faramir estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo cuando Harry apretó su mano una vez más, silenciándolo.

—Por favor, mi señor, sólo deseo saber que Boromir está bien. —rogó Harry con humildad.

—Boromir estará bien. ¿Acaso dudas de su fuerza?

Pero antes de que el senescal pudiera decir nada más, el médico salió con noticias sobre la condición de su hijo y el Hombre olvidó sus preocupaciones sobre Harry. Faramir no lo hizo.

Desgraciadamente, las noticias que el médico traía no eran buenas en absoluto. La herida provocada por la espada del jinete de huargo estaba envenenada. Boromir sufría altas fiebres y delirios. Temían que, si la fiebre no bajaba pronto, el guerrero no se recuperaría.

Harry quedo aturdido al oírlo. El miedo a perder a Boromir le impedía reaccionar. Era como si se encontrara en un sueño, un sueño en el que no podía moverse o hablar. El mago apenas notó cuando Denethor, a pesar de las protestas de Faramir, ordenó que lo sacaran de allí.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tolan y Arborn, quien permanecía inusualmente silencioso, observaban al gran amor de su Capitán con preocupación. El hermoso joven se encontraba sentado en un diván en su habitación, mirando a la nada. No se había movido desde que habían llegado y no había reaccionado desde que recibieron noticia del estado de Boromir.

—Debo ver a Boromir.

Los soldados se sobresaltaron ante las repentinas palabras antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Me temo que el senescal no lo permitirá, Harry. —respondió Arborn sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber una manera. —insistió Harry mirándolos suplicante. —Puedo ayudar.

—Harry…

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Tolan con su siempre calmada voz.

— ¿Tolan? —Arborn lo miraba con confusión.

— ¿Cómo podrías ayudar a nuestro Capitán-General, Harry?

El mago dudó. Boromir había dejado claro en numerosas ocasiones su opinión respecto a su magia. Si los poderes de Harry llegaban a oídos del senescal, sería usado como un arma. Pero si no hacía nada, Boromir podía morir y eso era algo que Harry no iba a permitir.

—Se supone que no debo hablar de ello. —dijo con reticencia. —Boromir no quería que nadie lo supiera…

Arborn frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Me temo que en la situación en que nos encontramos eso ya no es una opción.

—Lo sé.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

—Mi señor Denethor, un sirviente me ha comunicado que el Capitán Shrian le está buscando. Parece tener noticias urgentes.

Denethor frunció el ceño antes de levantarse de la extravagante silla que había hecho traer a la habitación de su hijo. Bien podía ser urgente si le exigía dejar solo a un delirante Boromir a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada a su hijo menor, quien se encontraba junto a la ventana.

Arborn se hizo a un lado para dejar que el senescal y sus guardias abandonaran la habitación. Faramir le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero no obtuvo palabra alguna del normalmente vivaz soldado.

Tan pronto como el senescal hubo desaparecido de la vista, Tolan apareció acompañado de dos soldados que sustituyeron a los dos apostados a las puertas de los aposentos de Boromir. Tolan había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de elegirlos, sabiendo que necesitaban hombres de confianza que no hicieran preguntas.

Los soldados cerraron la puerta, quedando ellos fuera y dejando a Tolan, Arborn y Faramir solos excepto por un febril General.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No esperábamos el regreso de Shrian hasta dentro de al menos una semana…

—…y probablemente será entonces cuando regrese.

Faramir los miró en silencio, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos exactamente, pero debemos contar con que no sea mucho. —intervino Tolan.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué estáis…?

Faramir jadeó cuando la cabeza de Harry apareció repentinamente en el aire. La mirada del joven, sin embargo, no se apartó de la cama. O, más concretamente, del hombre que en ella yacía.

— ¿Qué endemoniada maldad es ésta?

—No es maldad. Es solo magia, Faramir. Y puede salvar a tu hermano. —respondió Arborn. —Harry es un Istari.

—No un Istari, Arborn. Su magia es diferente de la mía. —respondió Harry distraídamente mientras se quitaba una capa plateada y se arrodillaba junto a la cama. —Soy solo un mago.

—Diferente o no, ¿no es eso lo que es un Istari?

—Supongo que sí. —Harry alzó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los ardientes ojos de Faramir. —Puedo ayudar. Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí después de haberte ocultado esto, pero era el deseo de tu hermano que nadie supiera de mis poderes. Por favor, confía en mí tan solo lo suficiente para salvar a Boromir y te prometo que recibirás una explicación.

Faramir lo miró a los ojos, sopesando sus opciones. Su hermano estaba malherido, ¿qué daño podía hacer intentarlo? Y podía entender el motivo por el que sus poderes no debían salir a la luz. Su padre no dudaría en usarlo como un arma para defender Gondor.

Mirando a Harry a los ojos, supo que él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Y aún lo haría. Si la existencia de un mago en palacio llegaba a oídos del senescal… Denethor era conocido por su desprecio hacia la magia y no había dudado en tratar de inculcar ese mismo odio en sus hijos.

Lo habría logrado, de no ser por las historias que su madre les contaba cuando eran pequeños. Faramir no recordaba demasiado sobre ella, puesto que Finduilas había muerto cuando él solo tenía cinco años. Boromir tenía diez cuando ocurrió y, algunas noches, él mismo le había contado esas historias antes de dormir. Pero eso había sido antes de que se convirtiera en un guerrero.

Si su padre se enterase de que Harry era un mago, lo acusaría de haber embrujado a sus hijos. Sin embargo, sosteniendo la mirada del bello joven, Faramir solo podía ver la bondad, sinceridad y extraña tristeza tan características de su amigo acompañadas por una profunda preocupación por su hermano y sabía que alguien así nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Haz lo que puedas.

Harry asintió, aliviado. Su mirada regresó a Boromir, quien en sus delirios, había alargado una mano hacia él. Harry la tomó entre las suyas, mucho más pequeñas, y sintió la piel ardiendo.

—Primero debemos hacer que la fiebre baje.

— ¿Cómo? Nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha funcionado.

El pelinegro se llevó la mano al cuello y se quitó el monedero de piel de moke que siempre llevaba. De ahí sacó una pequeña caja que colocó en el suelo antes de agrandarla.

Sin dedicar una mirada a los rostros estupefactos de los guerreros, Harry abrió el compartimento del baúl en el que normalmente guardaba las pociones. En el monedero solo tenía unas pocas muy básicas.

No tardó en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Una poción reductora de fiebre. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que Boromir la bebiera.

—Boromir, Boromir, ¿puedes oírme? —lo llamó Harry colocando una mano en su mejilla y otra en su frente. —Boromir, debes beber esto.

Un par de febriles ojos grises se abrieron, pero no parecía haber reconocimiento en ellos. El Hombre movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Harry sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho, pero trató de no pensar en ello. Ahora no era el momento.

—Boromir…

—Deja que te ayude. —murmuró Faramir acercándose.

Entre los dos lograron que el guerrero bebiera el contenido del vial antes de que empezara a toser. Rápidamente, Arborn les dio un vaso de agua que Boromir bebió con gusto.

— ¿Qué era eso?

Harry alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Faramir una vez más. Para cualquier otra persona, esa pregunta no tendría ninguna importancia. Sin embargo, para Harry significaba mucho.

Faramir había confiado en él, aun sin saber lo que el vial contenía.

—Es para la fiebre. Útil, pero de un sabor asqueroso. —explicó colocando una mano en la frente del soldado por un momento. —Ya ha empezado a hacer efecto.

— ¿Tan rápido? —se sorprendió Faramir.

El Capitán imitó al mago y colocó una mano en la frente de su hermano mayor. Efectivamente, la fiebre parecía haber bajado un poco.

—Bien, ahora el veneno. —murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

El mago se acercó de nuevo al baúl y frunció el ceño. No conocía la composición del veneno y no tenía tiempo para estudiarla. Solo esperaba que lo que tenía en mente fuera suficiente.

— ¿Puedes curar el veneno?

—Creo que sí. Si encuentro… ajá, aquí está.

Harry volvió a acercarse a la cama, pero se detuvo cuando un par de ojos del color de las tormentas se clavaron en él.

—Harry…—susurró. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo…

Pero Harry parecía paralizado e incapaz de responder. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Boromir.

—Fuiste herido. Ahora estás en palacio. Tenías una fiebre muy alta y el médico dijo que no te recuperarías si no bajaba. ―dijo Faramir en lugar del joven.

— ¿Y qué dice ahora?

—No lo sabemos. Es Harry quien ha logrado que bajara tu temperatura.

Ante esa nueva información, el guerrero miró al mago inquisitivamente.

—Tuve que contarles lo que puedo hacer. Era la única manera de poder verte.

— ¿Quiénes lo saben? —preguntó el Hombre preocupado.

—Solo nosotros. —respondió Arborn.

Boromir miró a los tres soldados con seriedad.

—Entonces así debe continuar. Nadie más debe saber de esto. Es demasiado arriesgado.

— ¿Acaso nos tomas por estúpidos, hermano? Sabemos lo que nuestro padre haría. Ninguno de nosotros dirá nada.

Harry miró a Faramir sorprendido. No había esperado eso, al menos no antes de que pudiera explicarle de dónde venían sus poderes.

Por su parte, Faramir miró al bello y sorprendido joven a esos hermosos ojos verdes y sintió que se ruborizaba antes de apartar la mirada y aclararse la garganta.

Eso pareció sacar al joven mago de su asombro, porque pronto volvió a acercarse al lecho de Boromir y puso una mano en su frente.

—La fiebre casi ha desaparecido, pero el veneno aún recorre tu sangre. —Harry le mostró una pequeña piedra que sostenía en su mano y se la dio. —Debería ser suficiente para curar el veneno.

—Es una piedra. —declaró el Hombre alzando débilmente una ceja.

—Es un bezoar. Mi gente descubrió que puede ser utilizada como antídoto contra la mayoría de venenos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella? ¿Comérmela?—bromeó Boromir.

— ¿Tu gente? —preguntó a su vez Faramir.

—Mi gente. Os lo explicaré más tarde. Y, sí, debes comértela.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que parecían peces fuera del agua.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

—Tendremos que irnos pronto, Harry. No pueden encontrarte aquí.

Harry alzó la mirada al oír las palabras de Arborn antes de volver a mirar a Boromir y apartar un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

El guerrero se había negado a permitir que Harry curara su herida, alegando que el médico y todos los demás sin duda lo notarían si estaba se cerraba de la noche a la mañana. Por ello, Harry solo había podido curar su veneno, limpiar la herida y aplicar un ungüento que impediría que se infectara por unas horas.

El gondoriano leyó la preocupación en sus ojos y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Estaré bien. Pronto podrás volver, y esta vez no tendrás que ocultarte. Pero ahora debes irte.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si me permitieras curarte por completo.

—Eso no es posible, Harry. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

—Pero…

— ¡No! —el rostro de Boromir se suavizó. —Estaré bien en un par de semanas. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Harry. Además, ya le has dado a Faramir ese ungüento para evitar infecciones.

El joven suspiró e inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota. Discutir no le serviría de nada y Boromir podía ser obstinado como ningún otro.

Harry se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la frente del guerrero y comenzó a enderezarse cuando el hombre colocó una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un apropiado beso.

Cuando al fin se separaron, un oscuro rubor cubría las mejillas del joven. Boromir sonrió con satisfacción y acarició su mejilla con un dedo.

—Tolan, Arborn, aseguraos de que mi pequeño ángel llega a salvo a sus aposentos. —ordenó el Capitán-General.

Harry suspiró. De nuevo, discutir sería inútil. El mago se levantó con gracia del suelo donde había estado arrodillado y, con reluctancia, caminó hacia la puerta, donde los dos soldados esperaban para escoltarlo hasta sus habitaciones.

—Harry, —La voz de Boromir lo hizo detenerse cuando estaba a punto de salir. — ¿significa esto que no vendrás conmigo al solsticio de verano?

Harry se giró hacia el hombre y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que Boromir sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

—Iré contigo a donde quieras, Boromir.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Harry alisó con nerviosismo la tela de su túnica mientras esperaba. La túnica había sido un regalo de Boromir. La tela era fina y lujosa, de un color verde brillante que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas altas y el pelo suelto.

El mago recogió su capa justo cuando llamaban a la puerta y respiró hondo antes de abrirla.

El joven sonrió con timidez al ver a Boromir. El atractivo Hombre lo miró con ojos llenos de amor y se inclinó para besar su mano antes de ofrecer su brazo.

Harry entrelazó el suyo con el del guerrero y ambos caminaron hacia la Ciudadela que daba a la ciudad, procurando no moverse demasiado rápido. Después de todo, Boromir aún no estaba completamente recuperado.

Pronto, el Árbol Blanco, seco y solitario excepto por los guardias de la Ciudadela que lo protegían, quedó a la vista y Harry no pudo evitar detenerse ante él.

— ¿Conoces la leyenda del Árbol Blanco? —preguntó Boromir.

—No, pero no me importaría escucharla.

—El árbol no ha florecido en siglos y se dice que, cuando un nuevo rey descendiente de los antiguos y nobles reyes ocupe el trono, el Árbol Blanco florecerá de nuevo y el reino de Gondor prosperará una vez más.

— ¿Crees que es cierto?

Boromir miró el árbol con aspecto inusualmente pensativo. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Uno nunca puede estar seguro, pero no parece ser más que una leyenda. Los reyes de antaño se perdieron mucho tiempo atrás.

Harry asintió. Boromir sonrió suavemente y acarició la mano que descansaba entrelazada con su propio brazo.

—Vamos, la fiesta debe de estar a punto de comenzar.

Harry asintió una vez más y, con una última mirada al Árbol Blanco, ambos dejaron la Ciudadela.


End file.
